I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to games and amusement devices and, more particularly, to a golf game.
II. Description of the Prior Art
All of these previously known golf games, however, suffer from a number of common disadvantages. First a number of previously known golf games are expensive in construction and, thus, financially impractical for all but the most wealthy and ardent golfers.
A still further disadvantage of many of these previously known golf games is that they are large and bulky in construction and, thus, require a great deal of storage when disassembled. Moreover, assembly of these previously known golf games is not only complex but also time consuming.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known golf games is that such golf games do not present an accurate representation of the actual or full scale game of golf. Consequently, these previously known golf games have proven inadequate as golf teaching devices or aids.